


Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

by Avocobra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Shot, Dominant Prompto Argentum, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocobra/pseuds/Avocobra
Summary: "...I hope you’re feeling better. You seemed pretty out of it this morning and I really didn’t want to leave you on your own, but Doctor Iggy said you would be okay,” he cleared his throat and you heard some guys in the background asking him a question. “I gotta go, ____. I love you, hopefully I’ll be back soon but I’ll call you again before I head out. I love you, did I say that already? Oh well. I love you! Sleep tight, babe".In hopes of falling back to sleep, you seek the aid of a mysterious potion that produces some lustful effects. What happens when Prompto stumbles upon his real life sleeping beauty?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Older Prom x Female Reader fic a while back on Tumblr before it was nuked. This is my first time writing smut for one of my favorite characters of all time, and this will probably end up being 4 parts. Please excuse typos and other errors, I wrote the original on mobile and also transfered it by mobile lmao. Constructive criticism is welcome!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone the misuse of drugs, and I do not intent for Prompto to be seen as taking advantage of reader. As you will see, the nature of the drug produces a certain effect unlike real drugs, so this is purely fantasy. I wrote this with the frame of mind that Prompto and reader are in a stable, healthy and sane relationship and communicate with eachother on all issues regarding sex, so I see it as consensual even though the reader was asleep. Enjoy!

12:03 A.M.

The neon lighting of the digital clock greeted your bleary eyes. You couldn’t remember how long you’ve been out, but with how awake your body felt it seemed like falling back asleep was out of the question.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, lightly disheveled from sleep. There were traces of dampness from the back of your neck, down to your back; the last remnants of a broken fever. 

After about a week of the most annoying flu you could come down with, you had just started to feel like a normal human again. You had already missed enough work, and as a result your boyfriend happily found himself taking extra hunts to make up the difference, repeatedly assuring you in your guilt that it he was happy to pull the extra weight if it meant you recovered quicker, though you were remiss at the thought of putting him in harm's way.

There was no way you could fall back asleep with familiar anxious thoughts taking residence in your mind.

You untangled your legs from the sheets and walked over to the window. The city lights cast a comfortable glow inside your room where the curtains allowed. Not a soul ghosted the streets at this time, and it only made you feel all the more lonely. You knew Prompto was out on a hunt at this time, he had told you the morning before that he would most likely not be seeing you all day (which wasn’t that strange, in fact this seemed like a relatively shorter hunt compared to most). So, you were relieved that he would be coming home soon, but you didn’t know what to do with yourself until then, especially when you knew you needed rest despite your newfound surge in energy.

"Might as well stay up for a bit at this point..", you mused aloud, aware you were alone and missing your warm, rugged companion. You padded across the threshold of your bedroom, making your way to your kitchen. Your phone sat blinking on the counter, an unread voicemail. You couldn’t stop the butterflies in your stomach wondering if it was Prompto who called you while in your feverish sleep. You always worried about him on hunts even though he was more than capable to handle himself. Dropping the solo act, he also would routinely bring new recruits with him, so your fears abated slightly when you reminded yourself that he always had support.

Still though, your stomach fluttered. With an inhale, you checked the screen letting you know you had a missed call from the one and only, and quickly replayed his last message. 

“Hey babe! I just wanted to let you know I'm okay”, you exhaled in relief, "I guess it's pointless to keep telling you not to worry about this doof by now, huh?" You could hear the smile in his raspy voice, pulling one from you. He was probably tired, and may have just had a cigarette before he called you. You suppressed the urge to chastise him, remembering it was a recorded message you were listening to. 

“Me and the guys are pretty much done around here, but it looks like our only way out of here blocked for the moment..”, in the background you could hear what you assumed to be one of the recruits muttering ‘fucking drunk drivers’, making you sigh. 

Great, so he was going to be delayed. “Anyway, I hope you’re feeling better. You seemed pretty out of it this morning and I really didn’t want to leave you on your own, but Doctor Iggy said you would be okay,” he cleared his throat and you heard some guys in the background, probably needing his attention. “I gotta go, _____. I love you, hopefully I’ll be back soon but I’ll call you again before I head out. I love you, did I say that already? Oh well. I love you! Sleep tight, babe".

He hung up the phone just as you put yours down on the counter. Well, there goes any plans you had to be awake for him. Wouldn’t be the first time this happened. You were happy he seemed in good spirits though and didn't sound like it had been a particularly grueling hunt. Judging by the time he left that voicemail (around 2 hours ago), he wouldn’t be running into any more monster trouble as you both liked to call it, and instead would be biding his time with the group before the route was cleared up. 

But here you were, bright eyed and full of energy. You briefly thought about sitting down to read in your favorite nook in the living room, but you probably wouldn’t be able to focus, with your brain still being a little addled by fever. You weren’t hungry, didn’t want to go out for a walk (especially this late), if reading was out of the question then so was writing.

All signs pointed to sleep, but how? You racked your brain of well-known techniques when it suddenly clicked. You opened and searched the cabinets above you, finding your usual assortment of tea and first-aid supplies when you finally found what you were looking for.

“Aha!”, you exclaimed triumphantly, yet still in a whisper. A bottle of a strange, neon pink substance with your name crudely written on a piece of tape over the lid, with a little heart. In a flash you remembered a co-worker who dabbled in alchemy (mostly remedies, she assured you). You had told her you were feeling sick and that genuine, restful sleep was hard to come by lately. You just totally forgot about this mystery concoction sitting in your cabinet until now. Aside from your name, there were instructions scribbled underneath the bottle:

Drink half for full night of uninterrupted sleep. DO NOT exceed more than half in one dosage. 

You weren’t rebellious when it came to potions or drugs, and based on the instructions, you were glad you’d only have to drink half of this weird pink substance. Thank the Astrals the bottle was small anyway. 

“Cheers,” you said. You threw back the bottle, stopping yourself just before the half-way mark. It tasted like flat, cherry-vanilla soda. You hummed, pleased that it didn’t taste like ass. You carefully screwed the bottle closed again and set it on the counter. 

“Well, that’s that I suppose”, you dusted off your hands needlessly, and nervously paced around your living room, feeling suddenly on-edge. It couldn’t have been the potion, as you doubted it would have effects on you this quickly. Maybe you were still worried about Prompto out there, in the dark and cold. You knew he wasn’t alone, and generally seemed to be content where he can be among comrades. But still..something was off.

The only thing you really could do was just head back to bed. You wanted to be feeling fully rejuvenated for when Prompto came home, after all. 

To your pleasant surprise, you noticed yourself start to feel a little drowsy, on the vestiges of actual exhaustion; a somewhat foreign feeling during the past week. You stopped in the bathroom first, taking care of business and brushing your teeth to freshen up. Looking in the mirror though, you were shocked to see how good you looked. Like, really good. You normally found yourself pretty attractive, but the reflection before you showed a version of you that looked a bit..aroused. Freshly and thoroughly loved. You looked so lovely.

Your lips looked plump, somewhat bitten, and your cheeks looked pinched with a rosy tint. If you didn’t know better you’d assume someone was applying makeup on you in the brief hours of sleep you had. You even noticed that your hair took on a silky glow, having that perfect “slept in but still cute” style that no amount of product could mimic. Scanning down your body, you noticed that your breasts seemed fuller, and perkier than usual. You didn’t wear a bra to bed normally, but your hard nipples poked through the very thin cotton of your sleep shirt. Bringing your hands up to your chest, you quickly discovered how tender they were and how you ached to feel the familiar calloused hands of your favorite gunslinger massaging them instead.

You continued looking down your body, noting how smooth your skin looked, along with other similar changes you just happened to upgrade to. You turned in the mirror to look at your backside in your booty-shorts, noticing that too looked plump and firm. What in the actual hell was going on?

You felt a slight dribble down at your core, interupting your reverie. Bringing your fingers down inside your shorts, you found out that you were wet; dripping wet in fact, and that your juices took on a very sweet, fragrant smell. Almost like candy. Operating on auto pilot you brought a dewy finger to your lips, rubbing them around as if applying a gloss, then took it deeply down your mouth to the knuckle. Your eyelids fluttered, a breathy moan escaping your moistened lips. Flashes of Prompto came to you suddenly, a slide show of the hallmarks of his love to you; hungry hands roaming your skin, persistent mouth decorating you in berry colored bruises, lust-drunk artist owning his canvas.

A dull pain pulled you to the surface, coming back to yourself. Still standing in your bathroom, still looking like a sex crazed nymph. You really were exhausted.. yeah. You were just really tired and needed to go to sleep before passed out in the bathroom for your poor blond boyfriend to find later. You found yourself stumbling on fawn-like legs back to bed. At least, that was your goal. In the fading light of your consciousnesses, you remember seeing the soft purple glow of neon light filtering in from your bedroom window, the tones soothing your eyes. You wavered for the last time, collapsing on the soft fur rug just before your bed. You didn’t get a chance to see what time it was, the seduction of sleep firm and unforgiving. The image of Prompto paving his way up your thighs with gloved hands burned behind your eyelids as you fell in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of smut here, warnings for drug use.

Prompto just barely unlocked the front door to your shared apartment, a feat in itself due to sheer exhaustion. He shuffled in, taking in the familiar surroundings after what seemed like too long since he'd been home. He smiled when he saw a night-light in the kitchen, betraying the fact that you were awake at some point after he left. He felt so bad for you the morning he left, you just looked so sick and tired and he wanted nothing more than just cuddle in bed with you all day.

Sighing in relief, Prompto dropped his rucksack down near the front door, inwardly cursing himself for being so loud. He looked at the large clock in the living room, time showing 4:38 A.M. Dammit, you had to be sleeping by now, and his stupid ass could have woken you up. Out of habit he took a quick glance around the living room, having not had time to decompress after a long hunt where he had to be efficient in scanning the area. He eyed a brightly colored bottle on the kitchen counter, but chalked it up to some sort of medicine you were taking. Taking off mud crusted boots, Prompto overcorrected his steps while making his way to the bathroom, sure to be as silent as he could. He quickly washed up in the bathroom, casting a brief look at his reflection; a tired, scruffy looking blonde stared back at him. He noticed his goatee was looking a little unruly, and could almost hear your protests about him wanting to shave it off and be done with it all together. He chucked off his dirty tank top and grimy pants, switching into a pair of loose sweats that were ready for him in the bathroom, most likely your doing. He didn't bother with a shirt this time, he was too tired to try to find one. He finished up and made his way towards the dark, open bedroom. 

Walking towards the bed, the absence of a familiar little lump beneath the sheets was the first clue that something was very wrong. He willed his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness as he darted around the room, looking for you. 

It only took a few seconds upon entry in the bedroom to find you curled up near the foot of the bed, on the very plush rug Iris has gifted you a few birthday’s ago. "Fuck", he breathed out, skidding to his knees uncaring about the impact of hard wood in favor of gathering your crumpled form in his arms. Your head hung back, mouth slightly agape. His breaths were panicked and short as his heart hammered in his chest, thinking you were seriously hurt, or..

His greatest fear pacified when he just barely made out your soft and gentle breathing. He analyzed your face very closely, unresponsive body cradled in your arms. You looked fine, all things considered. Better than fine actually. He ran a shaky hand down the side of your face, feeling your warmth radiate his palm. He placed two fingers on your carotid artery, feeling your healthy and steady pulse.

Prompto threw his head back and let out a relieved sigh at that, running a hand down his face. He looked back down at your peaceful face, and in the dim light of the room, he could just make out flushed cheeks and cherry-stained lips. Your skin seemed so dewy, it didn’t even look like you should have been sleeping, he thought. He did take in how strangely ethereal you looked but that wasn’t enough to shake his focus on your well-being. Especially when all of this was so out of character for you. He should have stayed home with you and told Dave to shove it.

Still holding you like a baby in his arms, he gently shook you, "Hey ____”, your head lolled with each shake. "Baby," He rubbed your cheeks in slow circles with the backs of his fingers, then opted for gentle taps, “Wake up”, he urged, voice becoming a little louder. Normally Prompto would feel pretty bad for attempting to wake you up at a ridiculous hour, but this was by no means a normal situation. Why weren’t you waking up? 

You weren't going to wake up, he conceded. With you still in his arms, he got to his feet and staggered over to lay you back in the messy sheets, making sure to turn you on your side..just in case. Something was wrong and he was going to call someone when he remembered something.

Wait a minute. He cast one more look at your sleeping form, afraid you’d somehow end up on the floor again, before he darted back out to the kitchen where he swore he saw what he assumed was a harmless medicine bottle. Grabbing and then turning it around in his shaky hands, he tried to find some sort of clue. He saw your name scribbled near the top, and he eventually found instructions near the bottom.

“Drink half for a full night of sleep...do not exceed more than one dosage," he saw one dosage was half, and you had well exceeded that, with about a fourth of the potion left inside. You drugged yourself, essentially. He set the bottle down and leaned on the counter with both hands, hung his head.

"Shit". Prompto racked his brain. You did not seem to be in any distress other than you wouldn't wake up by any normal means, though his heart ached for you when he thought about you not faring well enough to get rest without the use of drugs.

The tired hunter conceded that there was nothing more to do at this point other than to join you in bed, and he wanted to be next to you in case you woke up. He definitely had some sage words of wisdom for you when you did, but decided to just let you rest for now. He missed you too much to give you a hard time, especially with you likely being groggy when you woke up.

Prompto made his way back to the bedroom and looked you over once more. Your soft hair cascaded across your shoulder, which peeked through the collar of a very baggy sleep shirt. Your plump lips were parted slightly, every now and then gentle sighs would slip out. Your eyes were rapidly moving beneath closed lids, most likely in a very deep dream. In fact, you looked like you were in another world with how deep of a sleep you were in. He peered in closer, gently touching the side of your face again to move some stray hair out of the way. You were so warm, maybe you were still stick after all. He scanned down your body and for the first time since he got home did he really look at the rest of you.

Oh boy.

Your hardened nipples poked through your shirt, practically staring him right in the face. His mouth watered a bit at that. Your breasts typically elicited that response from him, but now they seemed to call to him like magnetic orbs. Swallowing, be observed how your waist tapered down to your hips, and could not resist placing his hands on the prominent curves. Burning hot, almost thrumming with some electric pulse that was so strange on a sleeping woman. Prompto loved your body, proved to you every night with gentle worshiping, and sometimes not so gentle. He couldn’t resist running his hands down your sides to stop at your ass in which he groaned audibly this time, giving a gentle squeeze through your skimpy shorts. You didn’t stir, aside from a contented hum. Now fully on the bed next to you, he considered you. You had rolled over to your back as a result of his fondling, wrists next to your head. He adjusted your long legs to their full length, and nudged them open. Prompto smirked a bit, remembering conversations in the past. You were always a bit adventurous when it came to sex, and didn't shy away from discussing things of taboo nature, notably wanting him to play your body like an instrument while you were asleep. You both had laughed it off though, not really seeing the idea all the way through considering you both refrained from drug use. During the initial scare of finding you on the floor in your bedroom, and finding out why that happened..it wasn't any wonder that he forgot about that particular request.

But now..

Now was different, right? You would not wake up, and it was already so early in the morning anyway. Prompto licked his lips and started thinking.

Skimming fingertips under the hem of your shirt, he slowly inched the thin fabric up your torso, revealing your beautiful stomach to him. He gave a gentle kiss, turning into a thoughtful lick. He caught a little glimpse of your under-boob, breath quickening. His hard cock rubbed painfully against his sweatpants. You were silent, still caught in the lull of sleep. He bit his lip and pushed your shirt fully up and groaned at the sight of your ample chest, slightly bouncing with recent freedom. He darted between your face and tits, waiting for you to wake up at any moment.

This type of movement would have jostled you awake by now, you were always such a light sleeper, but the strength of the drug seemed to suggest otherwise. It seemed you could take some movement tonight, and Prompto smirked at the realization that you were his to love and play with. 

“You're out cold, aren't you?" he questioned. You carried on sleeping, anyway. Prompto grew more and more confident with every little thing he did that would not jar you out of sleep. He gently but firmly planted his palms on your tits, squeezing and kneading the warm flesh. At that you gave a little squeak, and his heart stilled as his hands froze. He tentatively glanced back up at your face and noticed your lips were parted open a bit more, and your breaths became heavier. He was instantly reminded of you in the throes of ecstasy (when you were awake at least) and scoffed a bit at himself. A couple of days without truly being with you kind of kicks him into overdrive, something that usually pleases you to no end. But you were knocked out on tranquilizer, essentially. Was this okay? Prompto battled with himself for a bit more before he decided to just leave you alone, no matter how painfully hard he and how he ached to ravish you. He brought your shirt down respectively over your chest when you let out of a whine of distaste. He looked up at your face and could see the faint furrowing of your brow, like you were annoyed..or having a bad dream. You whimpered and writhed a bit, tossing your head back and forth, and it looked like you were ready to start crying any minute, which was enough for Prompto to panic.

“Shh shh, it’s okay ___, It's just me!” he tried to soothe you as best he could, but that didn’t work either. Brows still furrowed in what looked like actual pain. Prompto had an idea. Later on he was sure he would laugh at himself for doing this, but right now he was desperate. He all but ripped your shirt up, exposing your tits again as he resumed grasping them. Your whines of protest stopped immediately, and he swore he even saw a faint smile trace your mouth. Lips coming down to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling around the bed, applying a gentle suction like you loved. At this, your sinful moan was no longer deniable, chest arching up into him, and his welcoming arms.

He bent to you, and continued sucking welt into your skin, traveling up your neck. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your intoxicating fragrance. You weren't the only one drugged tonight. But he wasn’t about to deny you what he knew your sleeping body wanted, and what he desperately needed now. You began to moan at the loss of his hands on your tits when he got another idea.

He wasted no time in slipping your loose shorts down your legs, cock straining and leaking when he saw you weren't wearing panties. He was accosted with a sweet smell, your arousal very evident, but the scent held a very specific note of something. 

"Cherries?", In the dark he could still make out how soaked you were, looking at your shorts cast aside that showed a damp spot near the crotch. 

“So..sleeping beauty wants some fun, huh?” he whispered in your ear, gently nipping the lobe, delighting in how you shivered beneath him but still in another world. Just like he thought. Prompto couldn’t stop the gears turning in his head, you had reminded him as much in the past that once he had an idea, he often saw it all the way through. And he couldn't deny his want for you any longer, not with you so beautifully ready for him.

And so he succumbed to the selfish desire to have you writhing under his ministrations, completely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in the next chapter ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
